The Right Path
by MarblingImmortality
Summary: Bella has been with Edward for little over a year now, but when a lost love returns into her life, how will she know who to choose? Rated M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of these characters, I am merely playing with my imagination. :) All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Maybe I was wrong.

Maybe the whole time I was with Edward I knew I could never be with him. Why? Well, let's just say I haven't been brutally honest with him, but I could sense that he poured out everything about himself to me. I was terrified. Terrified of having someone put so much trust in me, of someone loving me the way he did. When I was with James, I felt as if I could be whoever I wanted. I could be honest with him. We would talk, laugh, enjoy ourselves until I couldn't push Charlie's limits anymore. With James, I didn't have to pretend to be in love.

Saturday night, and I had just gotten out of the shower. I didn't have to check, I knew Edward would be sitting on my bed reading some historical literature by now. I sighed, wondering how much longer I could pretend for him.

"Hello, Bella," Edward greeted me with a warm smile and topaz eyes that could make anyone melt. God, was he gorgeous. I smiled and nodded as I made my way over to him, curling myself into a ball as I lay on his marble stone chest. I am so glad he couldn't read my mind, or else he'd discover how it was James filling my thoughts every second. I thought back to the day I met James, before the Cullens came to Forks.

I was working the late shift at the sports-shop when he walked in. Dirty low-ride jeans, boots smeared with mud, a tattered leather jacket clinging open to reveal his sweaty abs. Now I have never been much of a fan of the rugged type, but he was something different. I watched him as he made his way to the back of the store, disappearing out of my sight. Should I go offer assistance? I didn't know what to do. Luckily, he appeared moments later with some gloves and rope. "Hello," he greeted me with a warm smile as he put the items on the counter. "W-will this be all?" I tried to ask with confidence, but something about him just made me feel inferior. He chuckled and nodded as I took his money and handed him the bag. He took the bag but didn't leave, just stood there staring at me, cocking his head to the side. "I will see you later, Bella," he whispered and walked out of the store before I could register what had just happened. He wants to see me later? How did he know my name? Then it occurred to me that I have a name tag, and he obviously meant he will see me later around the store or something. Little did I know I would be getting a visit from him sooner that I thought.

When I got home from work, Charlie was sitting there watching his favorite sports channel. "Hiya, Bells," he greeted me as I went to the kitchen for a snack. "Hey, Dad. Did you have dinner?" I called out, grabbing some cereal for myself. He didn't reply, which meant he was too focused on the TV to listen. I made my up to my room when I saw him. I stood there, frozen with fear as he smiled at me through the window. "Open up, Bella. Let me in?" he cooed, tapping on the glass. What should I do? Sure I may have fantasized about him at the store, but in reality there was a stranger knocking on my window in the middle of the night. I held my breath as I made my way to the window and opened it slightly to hear him better. "Did I come at a wrong time?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like he did last time. Must be trying to look cute. "W-what do you want? What are you doing at my house? How did you know where I live?!" I had a million questions, but he didn't seem to be in a rush to answer them. "Just let me in and I will explain everything. Please, Bella?" He gave me the biggest smile as his eyes pleaded for my approval. "I don't even know your name," I answered, this time cocking MY head to the side. Two can play at that game. "James. I have been watching you for a while, Bella. I just couldn't resist talking to you. I'm sorry for coming so late in the hour, but trust me, this is the only time I can come. I figured you weren't home alone, so I thought I might as well come to your window where no one else can see me. Let me in?"

And that's when the lamb let the lion into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my first story, so I hope it's acceptable. Don't worry, the lemons will be arriving shortly. ;)_

* * *

"Nice room," James commented as he examined my photos and book collection. It seemed as if he had forgotten to tell me why the hell he just crawled through my window in the middle of the night. "You must be wondering why I am here."

I just nodded and sat down on my bed, wondering what kind of bizarre explanation he was about to give me. "Do you believe in vampires, Bella?" he asked me, a sly smile forming on his pale lips. It then occurred to me how abnormally pale he was. I mean, I am a pretty pale person myself, but James was a whole different situation. "Vampires? Um not exactly...why do you ask?"

"Come here Bella, I want to show you something." Okay, this guy was really starting to creep me out. First he shows up at my window in the middle of the night, and now he is asking me if I believe in vampires?

I walked over to him slowly, taking slow breaths and awaiting his next move. He took my hand and lead me to the window. "You're going to like this," he assured me, smiling to himself and throwing me on his back with no effort. Before I could register what had just happened, the cold night air devoured me as he jumped out the window and began running- no, running is the wrong word. More like accelerating through the forest with such immense speed that the trees whirled around me so fast I could barely notice them. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his neck, his blonde ponytail tickling my cheeks as we sped through the night. He finally halted by a river and waited for me to climb off, but my arms seemed to be permanently wrapped around his waist. I couldn't move. He chuckled silently to himself, forcing me off of him and setting me down beside him by the river. "Was it really that bad?" He mocked, seeming proud of himself. I just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, still trying to understand what had happened. Was this real? Did this really happen? "W-what just happened?" I managed to stutter. "Bella, this was all real. Please don't be scared, but I had to show you what I am. What I can do. I'm a vampire," he stated matter-of-factly, as if he was informing me about the weather. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there in silence. "Hm, still don't believe me? Alright, pay close attention." In a matter of seconds he was on the other side of the river, returning with a squealing rabbit in his grasp. His eyes turned red with what seemed to be thirst as white fangs emerged from his mouth and began sucking dark fluid from the helpless creature, greedily slurping until he seemed satisfied. "Ah, that hit the spot," he muttered contently, tossing the lifeless animal into a bush.

Most people would have run off screaming for help, but I guess I'm not most people. To be honest, I was intrigued by all these events. Sure, seeing James suck the life out of the poor rabbit wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but that didn't matter at the moment. Of course, if the legends are true, vampires don't exactly live off of furry bunnies. "Don't worry Bella, I don't drink human blood. At least, not straight from the source. Sometimes I steal packets of blood from the hospital, but that is only if I have no other choice. Trust me, I would never dare hurt you." He said it with such honesty and sincerity that I couldn't help but believe him. I couldn't wait to ask him everything there was to know about his kind. How old was he? What else could he do? Could he go into the sunlight? I was going to find out everything there was to know about James, I was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lately I've been busy, so excuse me if it takes a while to update. I've decided to start writing more in the chapters, since I won't be able to get on as much. I'm Hungarian so I selfishly added some details about that. x) Hope you enjoy! Mature readers only please, some lemons involved.  
(Also- James's Hungarian name is pronounced "Yah-nosh Lah-slow")_

* * *

The next few weeks were amazing. There's no other way to describe it. James and I had gotten real close, and he would always stop by my window every night to entertain and inform me with his past and everything there was to know about him. His real name was Jànos Làszlo, and he was born in Hungary in 1896. When he was only 19, he entered the military and joined World War I, where he was kidnapped and held captive by the Italians. Taken to a torture prison, he was beaten daily and starved, locked in a dirty cell all by himself. Miraculously he survived the years of torture, and the guards were fascinated by his strength and perseverance, deciding to let him go. Jànos didn't know what to do, where to go. He only spoke Hungarian, and there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get home while the war raged on. All he could do was roam the streets of Italy, hoping to find shelter and scraps of food. Just when he thought his life was going to end, a mysterious woman found him lying in an alley in the middle of the night. It was cold and quiet, and he was getting close to an endless sleep when he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Her skin had a beautiful translucent sheen that seemed to glow in the moon light, her eyes were large with tints of gold and green around the pupil, her hair was darker than the night, which seemed to lay perfectly on her shoulders in long layers, framing her delicate face," he added, making me sort of jealous of this woman he described.

He told me about the pain he felt when she bit him, describing every detail as I sat there awestruck and horrified. Apparently it lasted about three days, and when he regained full consciousness he found himself straddled to a bed in a room filled with bright lights. "I was terrified, thirsty, ravenous," he explained. I could feel his muscles tense as I rubbed his shoulders to comfort. He was obviously not used to such contact. "The beautiful woman was in the room, ordering people around in a language I did not understand at the time. I was given blood to drink, and the taste was beyond delicious. It quenched my thirst and hunger, calming me down. As the days passed, I became fully aware of what I had become. I was a vampire, and just the thought terrified me. I had the strength to escape, and I did. I broke free and just ran. Ran aimlessly around for days. I was incredibly fast, and my strength was superior to any human. At the time I was known as a newborn, and my senses weren't fully developed. I was naive and bloodthirsty beyond belief. I killed humans aimlessly and left a mess wherever I went. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I hated what I had become, but there was no way I could do anything about it. I couldn't go out in the sunlight because I glittered. Can you believe that? I fucking sparkled like some diamond!"

This last bit about him sparkling in the sunlight brought on a slight giggle, but I forced it away. This was not a time for humor. I slowly nodded and gasped at the appropriate times, being drawn into his life as if I were with him all along, experiencing everything he was. "Years passed before I found the strength to control myself. By then I was pretty much used to my circumstances, but I needed a change of scenery. Being a vampire, I was capable of learning pretty quickly, so I decided to learn English and move to America for a change. It didn't take much. I changed my name to James, snuck onto a boat and before I knew it, I was on English territory. Ever since then I've been here in America, moving from place to place and enjoying the diversity of people and landscape. When I came to Forks a few years ago, I knew this was the place I was searching for. It is considered a miracle if the sun comes out, and the woods are perfect for hunting. I loved everything about this place, but I got pretty lonely. The first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. I've been a lonely guy Bella, I need someone to love and to spend time with." These last few words sent chills down my spine. God, did I want him. I wanted him right then and there. We didn't need to say anything, we both knew we wanted each other. And badly. I gasped as his ice cold lips sent kisses down my neck. I moaned into his touch, desperately trying to yank his jacket off. He slid my shirt and pants off as I watched his erection bulging in his tight jeans. Fuck, I wanted him. He successfully took his jacket off and gave me the most seductive smile. His body was perfect. Not too muscular and bulging, but more sophisticated and lean, as if someone had just sculpted him out of marble.

He unclasped my bra and gently pushed me down onto the bed, sucking on my right nipple as he slid my panties off slowly. I moaned softly and grabbed onto the bed sheets as I felt his icy finger massage my wet pussy. I couldn't help it, I cried out. "Oh, Bella," he gasped, getting out his cock and getting inside of me. It was painful at first, but I knew he was being gentle and extra careful, and the pain soon turned to immense pleasure. He put my legs on top of his shoulders and thrust into me a little deeper and more rough. "Fuck, that feels good," he moaned, pinching my nipple and sending a whole new wave of pleasure down my spine. I couldn't help the moaning, I was on cloud nine. I knew I was going to cum any minute, and as my walls tightened around his cock he gave out one last cry as his semen filled my vagina with warmth. I couldn't hold it in; my toes curled up and I came all over his cock. "Bella! What is going on!" I heard Charlie stomping up the stairs. Panicking, I jolted up to see that James was already gone. I quickly covered the mess we just made with some sheets and jumped into bed before Charlie could see my naked body. "Bella, I heard cries and loud thumping coming out of your room. What the hell is going on?" I could tell Charlie was half asleep, which was a good sign. This was the first time in the weeks we've known each other that James and I had had sex, so Charlie never suspecting anything before this. "N-nothing dad, I just had a bad dream that's all." I tried my best to sound sincere, but my voice sounded weak and frail. He just grunted and left my room, muttering something about young teenage girls. Hell, he probably forgot I'd be turning 18 in a couple of months. I wasn't _that_ young.

Once Charlie began snoring again, James appeared at my window. "That was amazing, Bella," he whispered, sitting on the ledge of the window. I sighed contently, rolling over so that I could see his face in the moonlight more clearly. "Aren't you going to come in?" I asked, reaching for him pathetically. "No no, I think I'm going to go hunt a bit. Besides, you need some rest, you've been through a lot today." He winked as he kissed me on the forehead and left my room, leaving me wanting more. I guess I was going to have to be patient.


End file.
